<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Resident Evil fanart by EvilToTheCore13</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23360641">Resident Evil fanart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilToTheCore13/pseuds/EvilToTheCore13'>EvilToTheCore13</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fanart, Gen, Mostly just drawings of individual characters, Rated T because I might post something with violence at some point?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:01:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23360641</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilToTheCore13/pseuds/EvilToTheCore13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of my Resident Evil fanart (not all of it, but all the ones I think are decent.) All my art has also been posted on Tumblr but I thought I'd put it here as well.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Alex Wesker</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A drawing of Alex Wesker that I did while going crazy waiting for Resistance.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Albert Wesker</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Just a slightly comic-booky Wesker with a smug evil grin.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chris Redfield</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is one of my Inktober drawings from last year (the prompt was Build and...look at that guy's muscles), and the only RE one that I liked enough to post here (drawing in black and white is not a strong point for me.) Still not sure it's as good as my others and I'll probably draw him properly at some point but putting it here anyway.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Albert Wesker: Eyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Before and after.<br/>Just a quick-ish thing I did.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Lucas Baker</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lucas Baker. This one was mostly for CoffinLiqueur.<br/>Sorry the image quality on this one's not as good.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. William Birkin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I forgot to post this on Tumblr or here even though I drew it months ago.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Dressker</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Wesker in a dress. I regretted not naming the file "Dressker" after posting this on Tumblr and Twitter (yes, I have Twitter now) so named the chapter Dressker instead.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Inspired by a discussion with Tallmatcha and an old Texts From The BSAA thing, and encouraged by DC Douglas announcing that "all gods are genderfluid."</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Drawn traditionally as always but I edited the eyes digitally to make them glowier, and also signed it with a mouse (hence the...awkward-looking writing) because I nearly forgot to sign it and have been trying to remember to sign my art.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Eternal Life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A design I thought of with a Uroboros and the Stairway Of The Sun flower.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. STARS Wesker</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. STARS Jill</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. RE3make Jill</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I initially drew this for Nicole Tompkins's birthday, on the 2nd of February, and only just remembered to post it here.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. STARS Chris</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Another STARS member done!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>